A shoulder position adjuster device is attached to a body frame such as a center pillar or the like, and conventionally, there have been proposed various shoulder position adjuster devices. The shoulder position adjuster device includes a guide rail which is fixed to the body frame, a slide member which is slidably attached to the guide rail, and a through anchor which is connected to the slide member and supporting a webbing. Then, locking is released by pinching a button which operates the slide member so as to slide the through anchor to an appropriate height position. After the adjustment is completed, the button is caused to return to its original position by a spring member. A latch member such as a pin is provided on the slide member and is detachably inserted into a predetermined position in a plurality of latch holes formed on the guide rail, whereby the through anchor is fixed to the appropriate height together with the slide member.
In a shoulder position adjuster device described in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-5-294208, a button is divided into left and right members, and the two members are individually biased by springs so as to return to their original positions.
In addition, in a shoulder position adjuster device described in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-341469, a button is divided into an exterior button and an interior button, and the interior button is fastened and fixed to a latch pin which is biased by a latch spring.
Further, in a shoulder position adjuster device described in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-132229, a button is attached to a garnish which makes up a slide member so as to oscillate freely. In adjusting the height of the slide member, by the button being pinched to be oscillated, a latch pin is pulled out of a latch hole, so as to allow the slide member to slide.
Incidentally, in the shoulder position adjuster devices described in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. JP-A-5-294208 and JP-A-2003-341469, since the button is divided into the two members, the number of components is increased, leading to increased costs. In addition, in the shoulder position adjuster device described in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-132229, the button enables an operation in which the latch pin is pulled out of the latch hole attached to the garnish so as to oscillate freely, and the latch pin is made to be pulled out of the latch hole with a small force by using a leverage mechanism. However, due to the button being attached to the garnish so as to oscillate freely by a hinge portion, the construction can be complex and the assemblage can be troublesome. In addition, since the button moves in a curved direction while the latch pin moves straightly, the movement of the latch pin may become unsmooth.